la vida de la familia Asakura
by ChoiAnnie
Summary: esta es la vida de la familia asakura, Yoh Asakura, Anna Kyoyama, Ino Asakura y Hana Asakura, ULTIMO CAPITULO, QUE SORPRESA
1. El Nacimiento De La Familia Asakura

SK Fanfic

Era el dia 12 de mayo, ósea, era el cumpleaños de Yoh, Yoh cumplía 26 años, todos estaban festejando ese día, y por supuesto Anna le pregunto que regalo el quería.

Anna – Y que quieres de obsequio

Yoh – lo que me des esta bien Anna.

Anna – cualquier cosa

Yoh – viniendo de ti esta bien, Pero…

Anna – pero que (interrumpió Anna a Yoh)

Yoh – no, no es nada

Anna – seguro?

Yoh – si, seguro

Todos celebraban mientras Yoh y Anna platicaban acerca del regalo, pero llego un momento en que Yoh tomo fuerzas e hizo una declaración.

Yoh – atención todos por favor, tengo que decir algo muy importante.

Len Tao – de que se trata.

Horo – si dinos

Manta – hagan silencio si no, no sabremos que es lo que dice.

Anna – que pasa Yoh

Yoh – esto es una declaración para Anna ( Yoh tomo un respiro y dijo)

Anna quieres ser mi esposa.

Todos se asombraron al ver tal declaración pero Anna seria como siempre contesto

Anna – no tienes que hacerme una declaración ya estamos comprometidos

Yoh – cierto jijiji

Anna – pero …

Todos – ¡pero que!

Anna – acepto

Yoh – no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar esas palabras

Anna – solo con una condición

Yoh – cual?

Anna – que la boda se realice lo más pronto posible, dentro de 2 meses estaría bien

Yoh – lo que tu digas, Anita

Todos siguieron festejando la fiesta de Yoh, y por su puesto Yoh y Anna celebraron mas que todos, cuando acabo la fiesta solo quedaron Yoh y Anna en la sala de la pensión ''EN'' estaban platicando acerca de los gastos que se harían en la boda, querían algo único para ambos y decidieron ir a comprar sus trajes en la tienda mas cara de todo Fumbari.

Al día siguiente Yoh y Anna estaban preparándose para escoger la tienda, le preguntaron a Len Tao cual era la tienda mas fina que el conocía.

Anna – oye

Len – que

Anna – hazme un favor y dime cual es la tienda mas fina que conoces

Yoh – si conoces alguna claro

Len – claro que conozco una, no conozco muchas peros acerca de que

Anna – de trajes de boda

Yoh – hablando de trajes de trajes de boda, Anna necesitamos padrinos de boda

Anna – ya tenemos el padrino aquí en frente

Len – que yo

Yoh – si no es mala idea

Len – por que no le dicen a manta

Anna – por que manta llevara las sortijas

Len – ah esta bien

Yoh – y la madrina

Anna – puede ser Tamao, no esta le preguntaremos mas tarde

Yoh – de acuerdo

Anna – ya volvamos a asunto de la tienda, entonces Len conoces alguna

Len – si, la mas fina se llama The Wedding, pero esta en Izumo.

Anna – no importa, si aprovechamos y le avisamos a la familia de Yoh

Yoh – a mama le agradara la idea, muchas gracias Len.

Anna – nos iremos mañana, de acuerdo

Yoh – de acuerdo.

Yoh y Anna se estaban preparando para el viaje, ya que este iba a ser un poco largo, el asunto de la boda había echo que a Anna se le olvidará el entrenamiento de Yoh, de pronto Anna le dijo a Yoh que se baya a entrenar.

Anna – Yoh vete a correr los 50 kilómetros que debías correr ayer

Yoh – que?, pero no te puedo dejar todo esto a ti sola

Anna – vete ahora mismo

Yoh – si esta bien Anita

Para Anna todo quedo en silencio, ya que estaba completamente sola y de repente…

Anna escucho un golpe en la puerta de la habitación, volteo y vio a Hao hay parado en la puerta pero, era un simple sueño se había quedado dormida poco después de que envío a Yoh a entrenar, ella estaba muy cansada con el equipaje y llamo a amidamaru para que le avise a Yoh que vuelva pronto a la pensión.

Minutos después Yoh volvió y le pregunto a Anna que, que había pasado, Anna le contesto lo de su sueño e Yoh le dijo que era un simple sueño que no haga caso a eso, después de eso Anna no volvió a tener sueños de esos.

Ya Yoh y Anna habían llegado a la estación de tren para partir hacía Izumo, todos estaban despidiéndolos como si fuese la ultima vez que iban a verlos, en lo que Yoh dijo.

Yoh – no se preocupen, todo va a salir bien

Dijo esas palabras y todos se sintieron aliviados, consideraban a Yoh como una persona que era digna de la preocupación y de la amistad de los demás, poco después de despedirse se escucho un grito, paresia ser Manta quien gritaba

Manta – Yoh, Yoh

Yoh – que sucede Manta

Manta – se me olvido que te marchabas hoy, y pues vine a despedirme

Yoh - muchas gracias Manta

Manta – adiós amigo

Yoh – adiós

Poco después de eso, Yoh y Anna llegaron a Izumo y de nuevo Anna tuvo otra visión de Hao, el estaba esperándola en la puerta de la entrada a la casa de Yoh, le decía ven mi Anita que esperas y Anna se desmayó, paso una hora y Anna no despertaba, Yoh estaba muy preocupado, luego Anna despertó.

Yoh – Anita al fin despiertas

Anna – lo volví a ver

Yoh – a quien

Anna – a Hao, me decía ven mi Anita que esperas

Yoh – donde

Anna – en la entrada de tu casa

Yoh – no era Hao, era yo, parece que te mareaste con el viaje

Anna – si debo estar mareada, dormiré un poco luego iremos a la tienda

Yoh – esta bien, que descanses

Anna – gracias

Yoh – será que…. Será que ya me estoy pareciendo a Hao, no, no pensare en eso

Pero lo que Yoh pensaba era totalmente cierto, sus cabellos castaños habían crecido mucho y eran idénticos a los de Hao, lo único que lo distinguía de Hao eran sus audífonos naranjas y su agradable actitud.

La Compra

Al dia siguiente, ya Anna se sentía mejor, Yoh estaba con su madre platicándole sobre la boda, cuando escucho que Anna lo llamaba salio a ver que le pasaba a su prometida.

Yoh – que pasa Anna

Anna – no pasa nada solo que me siento un poco sola

Yoh – me quedare aquí contigo

Anna – cuando iremos a la tienda

Yoh – en cuanto tú quieras

Anna – que tal si vamos ahora

Yoh – esta bien

Anna – pero primero debo ducharme

Yoh – toma tu tiempo, falta aun 1 mes y 2 semanas para la boda.

Ya Anna se había duchado, Yoh la esperaba con su padre y su madre para irse, cuando de pronto Anna volvió a ver a Hao estaba parado justamente donde Yoh estaba Anna sacudió su cabeza y miro de nuevo pero era Yoh, Anna le comento a Yoh sobre eso, Yoh prometió cortarse el cabello mas si era que se parecía tanto a Hao, y pues lo hizo se corto su melena castaña dejándola como estaba cuando tenia 15 años, se le veía mejor así.

Keiko – es aquí, aquí es donde esta The Wedding.

Mikihisa – es aquí Yoh, Anna.

Yoh – valla si que es grande

Anna – Yoh es hora

Yoh – si

Keiko – esa tranquilidad de Yoh es lo que lo fortalece ante todo no amor

Mikihisa – si ese es su valioso y único don

Ya estaban dentro de The Wedding, Anna fue a escoger su vestido con Keiko y Yoh fue a escoger su traje con Mikihisa. Gastaron mucho dinero en esos trajes ya que también compraron los de Len, Tamao y Manta. Paso el tiempo volando y ya era el dia de su boda todos esperaron ese dia, ya estaban dentro e Yoh esperaba a su prometida en el altar, como de costumbre tardo un poco en llegar pero lo mas importante fue que al fin había llegado Anna.

Anna había llegado de la mano de Len, mientras todos la miraban, ella parecía un ángel recién nacido, se veía tan pura con su vestido blanco, su ramo de flores, su porte tan femenino y su cabellera dorada. Yoh quedo impactado al ver la belleza de Anna y la elegancia de Len (claro Yoh compro su traje) al fin Anna llego hasta el altar, Yoh, mirándola de frente le dijo:

Yoh – estas muy bella Anna

Anna – tu también

El padre dio inicio a la ceremonia de matrimonio diciendo

Padre – queridos hermanos, estamos aquí presentes para ver la unión de estos jóvenes en matrimonio, la unión de Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyoyama.

Esto duro un largo rato, hasta que el padre dijo lo que todos querían oír y todo lo que temían escuchar.

Padre – Yoh Asakura acepta usted a Anna Kyoyama como esposa, estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas, en la alegría y la tristeza, en la enfermedad y la salud hasta que la muerte lo separe.

Yoh – acepto

Padre –Anna Kyoyama acepta usted a Yoh Asakura como esposo, estar con el en las buenas y en las malas, en la alegría y la tristeza, en la enfermedad y la salud hasta que la muerte lo separe.

Anna – acepto

Padre – quien se oponga a este matrimonio hable ahora o calle para siempre

Afortunadamente nadie se oponía e Yoh y Anna estuvieron muy felices de que la situación se diera así.

Padre – Yoh Asakura Y Anna Kyoyama, los concedo marido y mujer

Todos – (aplausos), (aplausos) y mas (aplausos)

Yoh y Anna – (BESO)

Se marcharon a la pensión ''EN'', donde celebraron en grande el compromiso.

Cuando llegaron a la pensión, Yoh y Anna se fueron a poner ropa adecuada para una fiesta, se sorprendieron mucho al ver que había una habitación para ellos dos decorada con hojas de Sakura,(Sakura significa flor de loto) todo se veía muy romántico, hay estaba todo el equipaje de Yoh y Anna acomodado y una cama para ellos dos y todo lo demás hay en su habitación.

Anna – que detalle, gracias Yoh esta muy bello

Yoh – Anita yo no tengo que ver con esto

Anna – y quien pudo ser

Pilika y Tamao – fuimos nosotras

Yoh – es un muy lindo detalle Pilika, Tamao

Anna – si es muy bello pero, ya salgan necesito ponerme otra ropa

Yoh – yo iré a mi antigua habitación

Anna – esta bien Yoh

Justamente cuando Yoh se paro en la puerta parecía que era el mismo Hao que estaba allí, Anna se asusto y otra vez se desmayó, cuando despertó estaba en los brazos de Yoh, Yoh estaba muy preocupado y llamo a fausto para que la examinara.

Yoh – Fausto, por favor examina a mi Anna estoy muy preocupado por ella últimamente esta viendo a Hao dice que se parece a mi pero ya me e cortado el cabello

Fausto – esas visiones las pueden causar los trastornos cerebrales, el cansancio, el mareo o el embarazo.

Yoh – y crees que ella este…

Fausto – probablemente si

Luego de esa plática Yoh se quedo esperando el resultado y los demás estaban celebrando en la sala a excepción de Manta que estaba acompañando a su amigo, al fin Fausto sale de la habitación y le dice a Yoh lo que ella tiene.

Fausto – Yoh tu Anita esta muy bien ella esta descansando

Yoh – que es lo que ella tiene

Fausto – es mejor que ella te lo diga por su cuenta

Yoh entra a la habitación

Yoh – Anna

Anna – Yoh yo…

Yoh – Anna

Anna – Yoh yo…

Yoh – que tienes Anna

Anna – yo estoy embarazada

Yoh – ¡QUE!

Anna – lo que oyes estoy embarazada

Yoh – que eso, eso explica tus síntomas, por, por eso tenias tantas visiones aunque no entiendo porque con Hao

Anna – yo se porque de Hao, era porque poseo sus demonios zenkii y Koukii

Yoh – ya veo, que felicidad y cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo

Anna – 1 mes

Después de esta gran noticia, Yoh celebro con mas ganas ese dia claro que no dejo que Anna se perdiera la fiesta la mantuvo en cuidado mientras que todos celebraban solo le daba de comer cosas saludables, y su bebida favorita, el té y jugos naturales.

Anna – Yoh no tienes porque consentirme tanto

Yoh – claro que si, te debo proteger y a nuestro niño también

Anna – Yoh estoy bien necesito aire

Yoh – recuerdas el lago donde fuimos hace 10 años

Anna – si

Yoh – quieres volver allá

Anna – si

Ellos ya habían llegado al lago, yo estaba contemplando las estrellas (comodecostumbre) Anna estaba sentada en el banco mirando a Yoh, Yoh estaba muy distraído con la belleza de las estrellas, y de repente Yoh le dijo

Yoh – vez esas 3 estrellas alineadas

Anna – si las veo

Yoh – así seremos nosotros, una bella familia unida

Anna – esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti, eres muy atento conmigo y solo piensas en los demás antes que en ti, no sabes lo segura que me siento cuando estoy contigo

Yoh – Anna

Anna – no le digas a nadie que te dije eso

Yoh – nadie necesita saberlo

Anna – te quiero mucho Yoh

Yoh – yo también Anna

Después de esa platica tan bella volvieron a la pensión no quedaba nadie allí Manta los esperaba para que ellos serraran la pensión, luego se despidió y se marcho.

Pasaron 6 meses y Anna e Yoh ya sabían que el bebe era un varón se

fueron a la tienda con Ryu para que los ayude con las compras y dejaron a Tamao y Manta decorando la habitación del niño.

Tamao - joven Manta cree usted que al señor Yoh y a la señora Anna les guste este estilo de decoración

Manta – si claro a Yoh le gustara mucho, pero a Anna no se si le agrade

Tamao – ah al menos me conformo con que al señor Yoh le guste

Manta – crees que… crees que el hijo de Yoh y de Anna sea un fuerte shaman al igual que Yoh

Tamao – si será muy fuerte ese niño

En la tienda, esto era lo que pasaba

Ryu – doña Anna no cree que debería dejar que ayude a don Yoh, esta exhausto con todo lo que esta cargando

Anna – para nada, esto le servirá como entrenamiento a Yoh, debe fortalecer su cuerpo

Ryu – pero doña Anna

Anna – pero nada, Yoh debe volverse fuerte además no puedo cargar esas cosas en mi estado

Ryu – pero yo si doña Anna

Yoh – Anita me duele todo el cuerpo, además para que comprar tantas cosas se la compraremos luego

Anna – no ya estamos aquí, de acuerdo Ryu ayúdalo

Yoh – gracias (en cuanto Ryu le quita las cajas se cae desplomado al suelo)

Anna – hay no puede ser, tan débil estas, mañana te daré un entrenamiento especial

Yoh – especial, pero, porque especial, no puede ser normal

Anna – no, será especial

Yoh – hay (esto será una pesadilla)

Anna – es mas como no recuerdas que puedo leer tu mente, te daré un entrenamiento súper especial

Yoh – que

Ryu – jajá jajá estos dos no han cambiado en nada

Ya se han marchado y llegan a la pensión

Yoh – vayamos a ver la habitación del bebe

Anna – si

Yoh – valla esta excelente, los felicito si que saben decorar

Manta – gracias

Tamao - gracias

Anna – hay un detalle que no me gusta

Yoh – que con todo lo que compramos esta habitación no será lo suficientemente grande, usaremos la otra

Yoh – vaya tú si eres atenta (su risita típica)

Pasan ya pasan los últimos 2 meses, Anna empieza a sentir un fuerte dolor y la llevan al hospital.

Este iba ser el día más importante en la vida de Yoh y de Anna.

Ya Anna estando en el hospital, todos esperaban una respuesta, que paso, como esta Anna y el niño, Yoh impacienté esperando la respuesta del doctor que estaba atendiendo a Anna, el silencio, el silencio de la sala era muy incomodo parecía un funeral, paso mucho un poco de tiempo después de que llegaron.

Después de un rato el doctor salio y dijo

Doctor: quien es Yoh Asakura

Yoh: yo, yo soy Yoh Asakura

Doctor: felicidades, es el afortunado padre de dos hermosos gemelos

Yoh: gemelos pero, yo pensaba que era uno solo, Anna nunca me dijo que eran dos, inclusive cuando le preguntaba

Doctor: las sorpresas de la vida

Manta: Yoh ya eres papá

Ryu: felicidades Don Yoh

Yoh: gracias

Después de tantas felicitaciones, decidieron entrar a la habitación donde se encontraban Anna y los Gemelos Asakura, todos miraban la belleza de las criaturas que estaban sobre una pequeña cama, mientras que Yoh miraba a Anna que estaba dormida, en el rostro se le notaba que estaba exhausta así que Yoh dejo que descansara, todos le decían a Yoh cosas como estas.

Len – vaya si que son hermosos tus hijos Yoh

Horo – si solo míralos, son una belleza esos dos

Lyserg – miren, salieron iguales a Yoh y a Anna, uno de ellos dos es idéntico a Yoh, mientras que el otro es idéntico a Anna

Ryu – tienen el mismo rostro tan dulce los 2, solo que uno es rubio y el otro es castaño

Yoh – un momento, cual de los dos es la niña

Manta - pues, supongo que es la rubia ¿o no?

Doctor – no la niña es la castaña, el niño es rubio

Yoh – vaya la niña es muy linda, y el niño también

Manta – oye Yoh, que nombre le pondrán

Yoh – no lo se, hablaremos de eso cuando Anna se despierte

Ryu – don Yoh yo pienso que pueden ponerle nombres que concuerden con usted y Anna

Len – si a la niña le pueden poner un nombre parecido al tuyo

Lyserg – y al niño un nombre parecido al de Anna

Ryu – si, a eso me refiero

Manta – si es una buena idea

Yoh – si ( su risita tipica)

Después de esa conversación, todos salen al supermercado para comprar comida, en ese tiempo Anna se despierta, y ase una conversación con Yoh.

Anna – Yoh

Yoh – si Anita

Anna – dentro de una semana…

Yoh – estas muy cansada mejor descansa y luego hablamos si

Anna – esta bien, solo iba a decirte que en una semana te dare un entrenamiento súper especial

Yoh – que, no pienses en esas cosas ahora Anna

Anna – lo único que quieres es que se me olvide tu entrenamiento

Yoh – es verdad (pensaba)

Anna – vez, recuerda que te puedo leer la mente

Yoh – jijiji

Anna – y los bebes

Yoh – están en otra habitación, se los llevaron ase un momento

Anna – ya veo

Yoh – oye Anna hay que pensar en los nombres

Anna – si i dime en cuales nombres as pensado

Yoh – bueno como la niña se parece a mi deberíamos ponerle un nombre parecido al mío

Anna – y hacer lo mismo con el niño ¿no?

Yoh – claro, asi como hicieron con mi abuelo, el se llama Yohmey, y mi nombre es la mitad de el suyo

Anna – Ino

Yoh – que

Anna – Ino, la niña se llamara Ino.

Yoh – porque Ino

Anna – por tu abuela, ella se llama Kino y su nombre sin la K es Ino, ademas es un nombre de niña

Yoh – me encanta ese nombre, mi hija se llamara Ino Asakura

Anna – y el niño

Yoh – hagamos una liga de mi nombre con el tuyo, mi nombre en otros países se conoce como ''Ha'' así que el niño se llamara

Anna – Hana, Hana Asakura

Yoh – muy buen nombre

Después de Haber puesto los nombres de los bebes el doctor decidió dar a Anna de alta, Yoh espero que Manta y los demás volvieran para irse juntos a la pensión ''EN'', para hacer una pequeña fiesta, cuando llegan a la casa encuentran las luces apagadas, y cuando Yoh las enciende se escucha un grito de muchas personas que dicen, sorpresa, era la familia de Yoh, y amigos de Anna e Yoh.

Yoh – baya que sorpresa

Anna – muchas gracias por venir

Kino – que hermosas criaturas, como se llaman

Anna – Hanna e Ino

Kino – el nombre de la niña se parece al mio

Yoh – si abuela por eso se lo pusimos, mi nombre se parece al del abuelo hicimos lo mismo con mi niña

Kino – que felicidad saber eso

Keiko – hay pero dejen que mis nietos conozcan a su abuelita

Mikihisa – y no se olviden del abuelo

Después de ese dia, el tempo vuela y pasan 4 años, y Hana e Ino estan insoportables, brincan, gritan, corre, rompen, pelean, rien, lloran para desirlo rapido asian de todo, a Yoh no le molestaba nada, a Anna eso la ponia furiosa tanto que tenia que salir a caminar, lo unico que le molestaba a Yoh era que le dijeran mentiras, hasta ese dia los gemelos Asakura no habían hablado una sola mentira su padre los llamo para decirles algo importante

Yoh – Ino, Hana por favor vengan aquí por un momento

Anna – vengan acá inmediatamente entienden

Ino – que sucede papá, mamá

Hana – que pasa

Anna – lo que sucede es que

Continuara........

espero que les haya gustado la 1 parte de mi primer fanfic, seguire asiendo la otra parte.


	2. ¿Somos Shamanes?

holaaaaaaa, perdon por la tardansa tenia problemas con el internet pero ya estoy devuelta con el capitulo 2 de mi 1er fanfic, Somos Shamanes, que lo disfruten

* * *

- lo que pasa es que debemos decirles que ustedes son(les decia yoh a los niños)

- ¡QUE SOMOS QUE!

-cuidado con el tono de voz que husan con su padre(les decia anna enfadada a los gemelos)

- perdon, es que tenemos ganas de saber que pasa

-ya anna, no es para tanto, los niños cometen errores

- si pero, eso no dice que devan ser irrespetuosos

- bueno, volviendo al tema, lo que les hibamos a decir es, que ustedes son shamanes

-shamanes(preguntaban los niños asombrados)

-si shamanes

-mami

- si

- me puedes ddecir que es un shaman, o en que consiste ser uno

- un shaman es el vinculo entre el mundo de los espiritus y el mundo de los humanos osea nuestro mundo, y consiste en que el individuo deve tener un espiritu que se le denomina espiritu acompañante, con dicho espiritu puede fusionar su alma, o hacer una fucion con un objeto, utilizando el alma del espiritu, siempre para bien y no para mal

- ya entiendo, osea que nosotros debemos tener un espiritu acompañanate para hacer todo eso

- no, no es tan facil como parece, deben tomar un entrenamiendo especial, para ser shamanes

- ah(decia Hana), como las cosas orribles que le pones a hacer a papa

- alfin alguien que me comprende(decia yoh)

- tu no digas nada yoh, es por tu bien

- mama, (decia ino), pero, tendremos que hacer todas esas cosas para ser shamanes

- primero aprenderan como controlar su energia espiritual

- de acuerdo, pero no tendremos tiempo para iniciar la escuela, recuerda que mañana es el examen de admicion para la escuela

- para tener 4 años tienes una mente muy abierta, me recuerdas a tu padre de niño

- Hana(decia yoh), que pasa que no as dicho nada

- es que me parese bastante raro, todo esto

- raro?, pero raro de donde

- pasa, que nosotros apenas tenemos 4 años, ya empezaran a entrenarnos tan duramente, nos desmayaremos por agotamiento

- no te preocupes todo va a salir bien(su risita tipica)

- tu tambien tienes la mente muy abierta Hana(le decia su madre)

-ya es hora de estudiar para el examen de mañana, vale

- si

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

al dia siguiente

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

- Hana, Ino, ya es hora de irnos o se ara tarde para ir

- ya voy papa, mama me esta ayudando a ponerme el vestido

- y Hana?

- el esta en su habitacion, esta buscando los lapices que devemos usar

- esta bien, mi angel, te esperare en la cocina para darte el desayuno, dile a Hana que venga para lo mismo

- de acuerdo

Ya Ino teniendo su vestido puesto, fue en busca de su hermano gemelo, Hana, y Anna bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su esposo

- estas concintiendo mucho a nuestros dos angelitos

- te parece?

- pues por algo te lo digo

- cierto, pero esa es mi manera de demostrarle mi amor

-ah, era de esperarse, pues veamos si les ago un par de preguntas

- como cuales

- que como te consideran, si ases tu trabajo bien, si les gusta como los tratas

-que crees que te diran?

- no se, eso ya lo veremos

- hmm, me quedare con las dudas hasta entonses

- esta bien

- mama, papa(dice Ino alarmada)

-que pasa(dicen al mismo tiempo)

-vengan rapido, Hana tiene mucha fiebre, dice ver a un individuo igual que tu papa, pero con el pelo mas largo

- no puede ser(dice yoh) HAO!!!!!!!!!!!

-Hao?????(Se pregunta la niña)

-rapido, vamos a ver como esta Hana

Yoh,Ino y Anna subieron rapidamente a la habitacion de Hana, el estaba tirado en el piso, con un dolor de cabeza incontrolable diciendo vete,vete de aki dejame en paz,vete, Yoh estaba muy preocupado al igual que anna

- vete, vete de aki, dejame en paz

-Hao, deja a mi hijo en paz

- que diminuto eres

- Hao

- e estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo y al parecer a dado frutos mi espera

- Anna, cancela la cita en la escuela, pon una para mañana

- si

- papa, quien es Hao

- Ino sal de aki rapido, Anna llevatela

- hay no, claro que esa niña no sale de aki(decia hao),ella me sera muy util

- Hao

- Yoh, Yoh ( anna le da una cachetada a Yoh)

- hayy

- despierta Yoh, ya es tarde y debemos llevar a los niños a la escuela para el examen

- despues de todo, solo era un sueño

- DATE PRISA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- ahhhhh, ya voy anita

- mas vale que te des prisa, de acuerdo

- si, lo que tu digas Anna

- papa si es comico(decia Ino)

-si, me gusta mucho estar con el(decia Hana)

-oigan devo aserles una cuantas preguntas

- si mama

Continuara.............................

* * *

los asuste con lo de Hao no, dejen reviuws, hasta el proximo capitulo


	3. El Deseo De Una Pequeña Niña

* * *

esta es la 3ra parte de mi 1er fanfic la verdad no se hasta llas cuantas partes lo voy a llegar pero bueno, soy de mente abierta seguro se me ocurriran otras cosas

* * *

- Como ustedes consideran a su padre?

- Umm, en que forma

- En todas

- Bueno, yo pienso que papa es muy chévere, siempre nos mima y nos hace reir mucho y siempre esta atento de nosotros, en fin, lo amo mucho, no quisiera perderlo

- Y tu Ino, que piensas de tu padre

- Bueno, ademas de tener un gran paresido con el, mi amor hacia el no tiene explicación, es un papa bastante especial para mi, pero no te preocupes mami, el mismo amor que le tengo a el te lo tengo a ti

- Hay, mi ángel, yo se que ustedes me aman a mi igual que a su padre, pero, que tal si le asemos algo porque, papi cumple años en 3 dias

- Hay, verdad, papa cumple el 12 verdad?

- Exacto

- Mama

- Si hana

- Yo pienso que debemos hacerle algo, que tenga que ver con los shamanes, osea algo especial

- Umm, es una muy buena idea, y tu, que opinas Ino

- Yo opino que, hay que aserle algo totalmente a su gusto, pero que también tenga que ver con los shamanes, lo mismo que opina Hana, pero que tenga las cosas de su agrado

- Muy buena idea, ¡no puede ser!

- Que pasa mama

- Es tardísimo, rápido súbanse al auto, yo iré a ver que es lo que hace su padre

- No es necesario Anita, ya estoy aquí

- Mas te vale

- Hay, a que hora debiamos estar aya

- A las 9:00

- Y que hora es

- Las 7:30

- Y consideras que es tarde

- Si, para lo que iba a hacer antes de eso si es tarde

- Que ibas a hacer

- Tenia pensado ir a desayunar afuera, un desayuno en familia

- Ah, ya entiendo

- Dejemos de hablar que ya es tarde, los niños estan en el auto

- Ah, tienes las llaves verdad

- Si, las tengo, apúrate

- Si, Anita

Después de ese momento, Yoh y Anna estaban ocupadisimos con lo de los niños, tenian que decir tantas cosas, parecía una entrevista de una estrella de la musica, siempre le estan callendo y no lo dejan respirar, los niños estaban felizes por estar pasando un rato en familia con la mama mas chula y el padre mas cute del mundo.

- papi

- dime mi angelita

- desde cuando me dices angelita

- desde que estas en la barriguita de mama

- en serio

- bueno, no lo decia lo pensaba

- ah

- pensaba en los momentos en familia que tendriamos igual que este, aunque yo pensaba que iba a ser un solo bebe, pero me regalaron algo mas importante que un bebe

- el que papa

- dos bebes

- me parece que Ino es tu consentida

- claro que no Hana, yo amo un monton a mi niña y claro la consiento, pero tu eres alguien tan especial como tu hermana para mi, no pienses que solo quiero a Ino

- de acuerdo papa

- ya llegamos (dijo Anna)

- la escuela es inmensa

- si es super grande

- que tan grande mis angelitos

- es muy grande, pero no mas grande que tu corazon papi

- jajaja(se reia Yoh de la alegria, i de ver que una niña de tan solo 4 años dijera algo asi)

- hay ya, (dijo Anna), no sigan que me pondre selosita

jajajaja (reian todos al ver la reaccion de su madre)

Yoh estaba muy distraido en ese lugar, Anna, al ver la distraccion de Yoh, penso en preguntar que pasaba, pero, luego penso que no era nada malo, ya que Yoh siempre era asi de distraido.

- Anna

- si

- siento una mala presencia en este lugar

- que dices

- si, parece como, si estubiera parado a delante de Hao

- que!!

- si, presiento que este no es el lugar adecuado para Ino y Hana

- ya veo, los llevaremos a otra escuela

- si ese seria la mejor opcion, aki no me siento muy bien que digamos

- bamonos

- no

- quien dijo eso

- yo hermanito, acaso no me vez

- Hao

- Hao?

- Yoh, hao no esta aki

- eh?

- estas bien

- si solo tuve una alusinacion

- esto es preocupante, de veras te sientes bien

- si anita estoy bien(se desmaya)

- YOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Despues de ese incidente, Anna llevo a Yoh a la pension, y ensiguida de eso llamo a Fausto para que examinara a su esposo, Ino estaba encerrada en su habitacion, no queria que nadie la viera sufriendo tanto(se parece a Yoh), no queria que cuando su padre despertara la viera asi, con esa cara de tristeza, ella queria recibirlo con una cara llena de felicidad y con una sonrisa muy grande en su pequeño rostro, para ser tan pequeña era muy atenta con todos y con todo, en cambio Hana, no se despegaba de su padre por nada del mundo, el lloraba bastante y estaba sufriendo mucho, pero estaba hay pegadito a su padre, Anna, intento despegarlo un poco ya que no dejaba ni respirar a Yoh del abrazo tan fuerte que le estaba dando en eso Hana se nego,se nego y se siguio negando

- Hana, porfavor alejate un poco de el

- NO!

- Hana

- NOOO

- Hana, porfavor deja que tu padre respire aunque sea un poco

- eh?

- si, lo estas apretando mucho

- ahhhhh, papi perdon

- no, no te preocupes mi angelito, yo estoy bien ya

- papa!(llorando)papa, que paso porque estabas asi, me asuste mucho no te quiero perder vamos a un hospital

- Hana, angelito de mi guarda, donde esta Ino

- ella esta en su cuarto,me dijo que no quiere que la vean sufriendo

- eh?, como que sufriendo

- eso fue lo que me dijo

- ya veo, AHH(tratando de pararse)

- Yoh, quedate en la cama

- no puedo, necesito hablar con Ino

- ven que yo te ayudo

Ya Yoh estando de pie, Anna lo ayudo a llegar a la habitacion de Ino, desde afuera se oia el llanto de una niña pequeña, en ese momento Yoh empeso a llorar, tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta pero no fue asi, Anna inmediatamente se dio cuenta

- Yoh, te sientes bien, no te duele nada

- si, me duele el corazon

- el corazon?

- si

- pero de que, que sientes

- siento un dolor muy fuerte, como si el sufrimiento de mi pequeña angelita sufriera por mi culpa

- no, no pienses eso no es por tu culpa

- si, si lo es

- ella siente que estas mal, se asusto al verte en el suelo y no digas que es tu culpa que no lo es

- haun asi, no puedo parar de sentir este fuerte dolor, pero intentare hablar con ella

Yoh hizo un esfuerso en tapar la tristeza, en quitar ese sentimiento de su rostro, y toco la puerta de su hija, ella normalmente respondio, que no hiba a abrir pero al escuchar la voz de su padre abrio la puerta rapidamente

- toc toc toc(sonidos de la puerta)

- no abrire

- Ino porfavor abre la puerta

- ah? papa

- si soy yo

- papa!!! tenia miedo de que no despertaras, de que ...

- de que me fuera a apartar de ti

- si

- mira mi angelita, te dire una cosa, todo ser vivo tiene su limite de tiempo, todo ser vivo algun dia morira

- pero, si me convierto en shaman, podre verte todos los dias

- umm, posiblemente

- bien, mama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- que pasa Ino

- necesito que comienzes con el entrenamiento de shaman lo antes posible

- Yoh, que le metiste en la cabeza a esta niña

- yo, pues nada

- mama, no regañes a papa, solo me dijo algo muy importante, quiero ser la shaman mas poderosa

- la mas poderosa?(pregunto Yoh)

- si eso es para no tener ningun problema con los demas shamanes y llevar una vida tranquila y pues claro proteger a los que amo

- ajajajajaj(reian de felicidad Yoh y Anna)

Continuara.........

* * *

jijiji esta parte fue rapida se me ocurrio rapidisimo todo, bueno dejen reviews bye adios


	4. Tu No Me Quieres

Hola, quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han acompañado en este fic, y agradecer a Asagi Zuster por ayudarme a hacer este fic mejor

* * *

al dia siguiente, siendo ya las 8:30 de la mañana, Ino y Hana estaban viendo el severo entrenamiento que Anna le implantaba a Yoh en el patio, ellos reian al ver que su padre estaba haaciendo morisquetas cuando Anna no miraba, pero Anna, lamentablemente, lo descubrio y le dio un fuerte jalon de orejas, en ese instante los niños rieron mas al ver la acctitud de adolecentes que tenian sus padres

- ¿conque haciendo morisquetas eh? - le decia Anna a Yoh furiosa, pero a la vez feliz

- jijiji no es para tanto Anna - le decia Yoh a Anna tranquilamente

- uhmmm, bueno es cierto, no es para tanto

- ¿cuando empiesa nuestro entrenamiento? - le preguntaba Hana a su madre impasientemente

- no te preocupes Hana, pronto empesara

- oye, me voy a la cosina tengo sed vuelvo en seguida - le dijo Ino a su hermano desesperadamente

- si, oye me puedes traer un poco de jugo de naranja - le pedio su hermano

- pues claro - le dijo Ino

Despues de esa esena, Ino, como ya antes habia dicho, se marcho a la cosina a tomar agua y a buscar el jugo de su hermano, ella estaba pensando, que seria muy bueno hacer algo lindo con su familia pero como ella apenas tenia 4 años no podia hacer ese cometido, entonses busco su silla y tomo una bandeja de color plateado, tomo 4 jugos de naranja y 4 emparedados que habian en la nevera, le puso una flor en la esquina de la bandeja y salio al patio de la pension, eran justamente las 4:00, osea, que ra hora de la merienda.

- sorpresa - grito la pequeña niña entusiasmada con la sorpresita tan linda que habia hecho

- vaya, y esto Ino - le pregunto Anna

- es solo que sentia que no habia hecho mucho por ustedes y pues, solo es una muestra de mi amor - respondio tiernamente la niña

- muchas felicitaciones mi angelita - le dijo Yoh a Ino

- gracias jijiji - respondio felizmente la pequeña

- yo me boy de aquí - dijo furioso pero a la vez triste el pequeño

- Hana espera - Yoh corrio detras de el

- Hermano espera uh? - Anna detuvo a Ino moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro, como signo de que devia dejarlo solo

despues de eso, Yoh corrio detras del pequeño tomandolo por los brasos y haciendo que le pusiera atension

- que pasa mi pequeño - le decia cariñosa mente a su hijo

- nada, nada papa

- como que nada? - le decia

- ya te dije que nada - le desia enfadado a su padre

- nunca habia reaccionado de esa forma - pensaba Yoh - espera ven aca Hana

- no entiendes no quiero verte

- Hana, ya es suficiente - lo tomo nuevamente por los brazos pero esta vez enfadado - sabes que no me gusta que me digan mentiras

- uju uu jujjuuu - lloraba el niño

- Hana, mi angel dime que te pasa - le decia cariñosa mente a su hijo

- es que, tu solo consientes a Ino y a mi..... yo siento que.....

-¿que yo no te quiero?

- si - respondio el niño con lagrimas en sus ojitos

- Hana, pequeño mirame a los ojos - le dijo alsando su cabezita suavemente para que lo mirara - es cierto eso, piensas que yo no te quiero

- no, no es eso, es solo que siempre juegas con Ino le dices angelita y la consientes y a mi me dices angelito pero no juegas conmigo ni nada por el estilo

- ya veo, entonses piensas que solo me importa Ino - le dijo en forma de pregunta

- no se como responderte - le dijo apenado a su padre

- mira, yo vuelvo enseguida vale, esperame aqui

Yoh se dirigio hasta el segundo piso de la pension, fue directamente hasta su habitacion, tomo una caja que estaba ensima de un harmario,bajo las escaleras y se dirigio hasta donde estaba Hana

- toma - le dijo Yoh a Hana

- que es?- pregunto el pequeño asombrado, al ver el regalo que le habia dado su padre

- es un obsequio abrelo

- vaya son unos audifonos iguales a los tuyos - le dijo entusiasmado a su padre

- si ven dejame que te los ponga - y se lo puso delicadamente a su hijo

- muchas gracias papa

- no es nada mi angelito, quieres ir al parque mañana - le pregunto

- si, vamos al parque - le respondio

- ya vamos al patio, Anna y Ino nos esperan

- si

despues de tan bella platica, se fueron directo al patio donde los esperaban Ino y Anna

- que paso - pregunto Ino

- es un pequeño secreto de padre e hijo - dijeron los dos mientras se reian

- hay no sean infantiles - les dijo Anna

- ya es hora de comernos la merienda no? - les decia Ino

- mama - decia Hana - mañana papa me llevara al parque - le decia muy contento el pequeño

- que bien, asi me llevare a Ino a Izumo por dos dias - le dijo Anna

- ¡QUE! - le dijo Hana alarmado - yo tambien quiero ir, quiero ver a mis abuelos y bis abuelos

- pero tu iras al parque

- si pero no por dos dias

- bueno nos iremos todos el fin de semana, esta bien - le dijo Anna dulcemente a su hijo

- si - dijo Hana alegre

despues de eso la familia Asakura se comio el aperitivo que Ino habia preparado, ellos decian que estaba delicioso y que Ino seria una muy buena cosinera y que ayudaria en la casa a cosinar, despues dieron las 10:00 de la mañana y Anna decidio iniciar el entrenamiento de los pequeños

- muy bien pequeños, a entrenar - les decia Anna con voz de animo

- ¡SIII! - decian Ino y Hana muy contentos por el echo

- quiero que primero, se sienten en la hierba y no piensen en nada, dejen su mente en blanco no piensen en nada, relajense

- ¡SI! - respondieron los pequeños

- de que les servira eso Anita? - le pregunto Yoh a su Anita

- nesecito que esten completamente relajados, que no tengan ni una pisca de cansancio, ya que, este entrenamiento sera muy severo - le dijo Anna con seriedad

- pero...... porque piensas darle ese tipo de entrenamiento? - le pregunto Yoh

- recuerdas el dia que me dijiste que abias tenido un sueño con Hao, pues..... esta mañana senti su presensia rondando por la habitacion de los niños

Yoh se avia quedado sin aliento, con los ojos bien aviertos y mirando de forma preocupada a sus hijos, pero segundos despues reacciono

- ya veo

- ya sabes porque le dare este tipo de entrenamiento, necesitan saber perfectamente defenderse y perfectamente como reaccionar ante tal situacion, osea, necesito que esten bien preparados

- ya que..... - dijo pensativo el shaman de pelo castaño

- ya que si Hao vuelve a aparecer Ino y Hana necesitan estar bien preparados

Continuara......................

* * *

holaaaaaa

solo quiero decir que ya se acerca el final de esta historia ya que solo le pienso poner 2 capitulos mas ok, les dare una pista de lo que ocurrira solo unos cuantos nombres- ''Hana'' ''Ino'' ''Hao''

pd - todo lo relacionado con shaman king pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei y esta es una historia original, no acepten copias dejen reviews adios


	5. Joduke y Megumi, Los Nuevos Miembros

**ANTEPENULTIMO CAPITULO DE : LA VIDA DE LA FAMILIA ASAKURA - TITULO - JUDUKE Y MEGUMI LOS NUEVOS MIEMBROS  
**

**ESPERO QUE HAYAN ESPERADO PASIENTE ESTE CAPITULO, LA VERDAD ES QUE NO ME DA TANTO ESFURSO HACER HISTORIAS DE LOS TEMAS QUE EN REALIDAD ME GUSTAN(SI NO ME GUSTARA NO GASTARIA MI TIEMPO EN EST**O), **LEANLO DETENIDA MENTE**

**POSTDATA - TODO LO RELACIONADO CON SHAMAN KING PERTENECE A HIROYUKI TAKEI - ESTA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL DE _YOH Y ANNA_ NO ACEPTEN COPIAS**

**

* * *

**

- si Hao vuelve a aparecer sera un peligro, y no solo para Ino y Hana, sino para todos - decia Anna bastante preocupada por la ocacion

- si... ya entiendo tu preocupacion e interes en el asunto

- bueno ya es hora de contarles todo a Ino y a Hana no crees??

- si...... - llama a los niños con vos de apuro, pero a la vez con la dulce voz que identificaba a Yoh - _INO, HANA VENGAN ACA UN MOMENTO PORFAVOR_

Los niños al darse cuanta de que su padre les estaba llamando, dejaron su entrenamiento y en seguida acudieron a su llamado

- si, que pasa papá? - le icieron esa pregunta a su padre los gemelos Asakura

- lo que pasa es que hay que decirles algo muy importante

- algo que es mas que importante, ya que, de eso depende sus vidas - dijo Anna con un tono de voz muy serio

- ahh - dijeron los gemelos asustados - que quieres decir con eso mama

- miren, se los explicare asi, existen diversos tipos de shamanes como por ejemplo, los shamanes buenos, que tienen como proposito en la vida llevarla feliz como todas las personas y que quieren y protegen a sus seres queridos, los shamanes indesisos o confunsos, son los que no saben cual es su cometido ni cual es su lugar en este mundo y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, los shamanes malignos, son aquellos que solo piensan en destruir todo en matar personas inocentes, son aquellos shamanes que no deverian existir en este mundo, se los estamos diciendo ya que existe un shaman que es sumamente peligroso y puede que regrese de donde se encuentra.

- y quien es ese shaman? - pregunto Hana

- ese shaman no es nada mas ni nada menos que... - Anna paro de hablar, y miro a Yoh como si quisiera que el lo dijera y asi lo hizo

- ese shaman es mi hermano gemelo, Hao Asakura, es muy peligroso y creemos que regresara de donde esta debemos mantenerlos muy bien entrenados para que puedan defenderse de este indibiduo

- pero..., pero como es que ese sujeto puede ser tu hermano gemelo si es tan malo como dicen, tu eres muy bueno como si el fuera tu otra mitad o todo lo contrario a ti

- es que es exactamente eso, el es mi otra mitad pero como nacimos juntos el se convierte en mi hermano gemelo

- por esa razon.... - dijo Ino

- uhh - dijeron Yoh y Anna

- por esa razon Hana y yo nos convertiremos en los 2 shamanes mas poderosos, verdad Hana?

- si seremos los 2 shamanes mas poderosos - decia con estusiasmo el pequeño

- y por que los 2 shamanes mas poderosaso? - preguntaba Anna

- porque tu y papá son los primeros, eso es facil de saber- dijeron los gemelos como sin pensaran igual

-jajajajaja - rieron Yoh y Anna

despues de esa platica misteriosa pero a la vez bonita, pasaron muchos dias entrenando, esos dias se icieron meses y esos meses se icieron años, 9 exactamente, Ino y Hana ya tenian 13 años y eran unos poderosos shamanes, habian alcansado la fuerza de Yoh, pero no la pasaron, siguieron entrenando duramente pensando en el peligro que les asechaba, ya que era definitivi que Hao habia vuelto a la vida, Anna se habia vuelto mas extricta desde que supo Hao habia vuelto, e Yoh se habia puesto mass serio con las cosas pero siempre con la misma sonrisa en el rostro, Ino y Hana querian saber todo sobre su familia y desidieron viajar a Izumo con sus padres.

- papá!!! - dijo Hana desesperado - vamonos que se hara tarde

- ya voy

- hay Hana, se paciente Izumo no se movera de su lugar, ten calma - le dijo Ino con un tono de voz igualado al de su padre

- pero ya me quiero ir TT-TT!!! - decia Hana

- te repito, se paciente y ten calma - le dijo Ino calmadamente

- ¬¬ hay, deacuerdo esperare

- ^-^ mucho mejor

- pero me quiero ir rapido TTTTT^TTTTT!!!!

- HAY PERO QUE TERCO ERES!!!!!! - dijo Anna cansada de tantos gritos

- jajajaja, te ves muy graciosa - dijo Hana, sin darse cuenta que cometio un error fatal

- pufff, clonk, poww

- AHHHHH, si duele mamá TToTT

- ESE ERA EL PUNTO, ESTARE AFUERA, INO VE A LA COSINA A DARLE UN VASO DE AGUA A TU HERMANO A VER SI SE LE PASA EL DOLOR - dijo Anna bastante enojada y dandole un portaso a la puerta salio

- ----------¬-----------¬, vez lo que haces, hasta que lograste hacer que mama se enfade, eres unico Hana - dijo Ino con una voz parecida a la de Len

- pues que querias, estoy desesperado y anda a buscarme el vaso de agua que lo necesito, joduke ven aca - joduke es su espiritu acompañante

- ahh, no tienes remedio, megumi- megumi es su espiritu acompañante - vamos a la cocina si

- si señorita Ino

- porfavor, solo llamame Ino si

- si

- ok, ya vamonos a Izumo - dijo Yoh que habia llegado a la salida - y donde esta Anna

- mama dijo que estaria afuera papa

- esta bien vamos ya - dijo sonriendo Yoh

- SI!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**ESTA CORTO NO**

**ESTE EL ANTEPENULTIMO CAPITULO **

**JUDUKE Y MEGUMI, LOS NUEVOS MIEMBROS  
**


	6. Hao Regresa!

**PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE : LA VIDA DE LA FAMILIA ASAKURA - TITULO - HAO REGRESA!!!!!!!!!  
**

**ESPERO QUE HAYAN ESPERADO PASIENTE ESTE CAPITULO, LA VERDAD ES QUE NO ME DA TANTO ESFURSO HACER HISTORIAS DE LOS TEMAS QUE EN REALIDAD ME GUSTAN(SI NO ME GUSTARA NO GASTARIA MI TIEMPO EN EST**O), **LEANLO DETENIDA MENTE**

**POSTDATA - TODO LO RELACIONADO CON SHAMAN KING PERTENECE A HIROYUKI TAKEI - ESTA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL DE _YOH Y ANNA_ NO ACEPTEN COPIAS**

* * *

- Anna donde estas?? - preguntaba Yoh mientras iba caminando por la casa

- ESTOY AQUI!!!! - respondio Anna con un tono de voz bastante enojado

- Que pasa Anna - le dijo Yoh con una voz llena de dulsura

- LO QUE PASA ES QUE HANA SACA A CUALQUIERA DE LAS CASILLAS!!! - dijo Anna bastante alarmada

- Que hizo ahora

- Pues se pazo la tarde entera quejandoze de todo y cuando lo regañe me dijo que me veia graciosa - le respondio un poco mas calmada

-n.n, era solo eso

- ¬¬- le dijo '' quieres morir desde ahora'' con la mirada

- calmate Anita, que no es para tanto, sabes como son los niños y.....

- el problema es que ya no son niños - le interrumpio Anna - ellos tienes 13 años ya, y Hana deveria madurar ya

- y Ino ya maduro para ti??

- no, ella siempre se comporta como tu te comportabas antes cuando teniamos su edad, digo te sigues comportando asi

- jiji, todos tenemos nuestros defectos Anna

- si

- MUY BIEN, YA VAMONOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 - dijo energetico Yoh pero cometiendo un grave error

- PUFF, CLOWW, PAWW

- AHH, eso duele Anna TT-TT

- ese era el punto menzo ¬¬

- pero no tenias que golpearme tan fuerte TT^TT

- y tu no tenias porque gritar tanfuerte cerca de mi no vez que me molesta, ya vamonos

- si - dijo llorando el pobre de Yoh - TT-TT

Despues de haberse marchado hacia Izumo, Ino y Hana se habian dormido profundamente en el tren mientras que Yoh y Anna, hablaban acerca de la sorpresa que hiba a ser para los padres de Yoh, pero a la vez del peligro que podian pasar haya.

- Anna, te imaginas lo que mis padres le aran a los niños

- si, seguro que les daran todos los lujos posibles

- si, en eso estaba pensando, mis padres son muy mimosos

- te imaginas a tamao, seguro que los mimara mas de la cuenta

- si ella es muy buena y mas con los niños

- pero aun asi, hay algo que no me agrada en lo mas minimo

- que???

- algo me dice, que Hao regresara muy pronto

- si, yo tengo ese presentimiento tambien

- amo Yoh, ya hemos llegado

- si es cierto, bajemos - dijo Yoh mientras se paraba del aciento - Ino, Hana despierten, ya hemos llegado

- humm, papi cargame - dijo Ino con sueño todavia

- que, ya no eres pequeña Ino

- cargame!!! - dijo con la cara de perro triste y abandonado

- hay, esta bien mi angelita - la cargo al estilo princesa desmayada mientras ella se acomodo en sus brasos y se bajo del tren mientras Anna venia tras de el

- mami cargame - dijo Hana

- estas loco si piensas que te cargare

- porfavor - uso la misma tecnica de Ino, cara de perro triste y abandonado

- ni creas que eso funcionara conmigo, parate de una vez y anda que nos estamos atrazando

- esta bien TT-TT - a Ino siempre le funciona pensaba

- siempre le funciona porque es una niña y se lo pidio a su padre que puede con ella, ademas se veria ridiculo yo cargandote a ti por todo el camino

- y como sabes que estaba pensando eso?? - dijo sorpredido

- se ta olvidado que puedo leer mentes

- cierto TT^TT

ya estando todos fuera del tren el tren ciguio su ruta y los demas se fueron caminando, a exepcion de Ino que estaba en el 5 sueño en los brasos de su padre

- pero cuanto duerme esta niña - se quejaba Anna

- si se nota que esta cansada de tanto entrenar

- que estas insinuando

- y-yo n-nada Anna

- aah

- oye Anna, como crees que se pondran mamá y papá cuando llegemos??

- de seguro muy contentos

cuando llegaron, se tomaron una gran sorpresa todos estaban esperandolos en la entrada de la casa, pues como lo saben, gracias a Tamao lo supieron ellos y pues comprando de todo, ropas, calzados, comidas, de todo!!!

- bienvenidos a Izumo - dijeron todos en unisono

- muchas gracias - dijeron Yoh,Anna y Hana , Ino no ya que estaba dormida

- baya, que es esto y esta señorita cargada como si fuera una bebe - decia Keiko con una sonrisa en el rostro

- es que ella me pidio que la cargara

- y por eso la gargaste

- me puso la cara de perro triste y abandonado, no podia decirle que no

- tu nunca cambiaras Yoh

-jijijiiji

- ABUELA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - dijo Hana mientras la abrasaba

- hola mi nieto bello, como as crecido, mira que grande estas, as cambiado mucho

- tu tambien cambiaste, ahora estas mas linda

- osea que antes era fea

- no antes eras muy bella, pero ahora eres aun mas bella

- vez Mikihisa, eso es para que aprendas a como tratar a una mujer

- ahh, si esta bien - dijo mikihisa avergonsado

- oye Hana y quien te enseño a hablar de tal forma???

- pues mi papa, el dice que a las mujeres hay que tratarlas como reinas

- en eso tiene razon

- ahh

- que es eso que se siente

- se siente como un espiritu maligno

- que diminutos son, todavia no se dancuenta de que estoy aqui

- humm - dijo Yoh - porque dices esas cosas Ino

- estupido - le dijo mientras lo golpeo aciendolo volar

- ahh- grito Yoh - que te pasa In... ¡¡¡¡HAO!!!!

- al fin te das cuenta pequeño hermanito, tu hija no se encuentra aqui en estos momentos

- que le isiste a Ino!!!

- solo esta inconciente, porque crees que dormia profundamente en tus brasos, en momento en que la cargaste la mande a dormir de verdad y entre en su cuerpo

- eres un, eres un, ERES UN MALDITO!!!!!

- lo se, todo el mundo me lo dice ademas, ella esta intentando sacarme de su cuerpo y lo esta logrando tiene mucha energia esta niña, se nota que es mi sobrina

- como te atreves a aserle algo a mi hija

- es solo que, AHHH - grito Hao al sentir que lo estaban sacando de Ino - que esta pasando aqui

- no permitire que le agas algo a mi niña - le dijo Anna muy enfadada por la situacion

- al parecer Ino no es la unica niña fuerte de la familia, total ya me hiba nos bemos - les dijo mientras salia de Ino y dejaba que su cuerpo callera al suelo

despues de eso Kino y Anna estaban en una habitacion con Ino, mientras Yoh y Hana estaban entrenando porsi Hao volvia

- papá, ese sujeto, era Hao???

- si hijo, ese era Hao y alparecer volvera muy pronto

- si mi dever es proteger a mi hermana y a las personas que quiero

- asi se habla, muy bien es hora de irnos

- de acuerdo

* * *

**HELLO EVERYBODY, el proximo capitulo sera mas largo, lo juro**

**PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE : LA VIDA DE LA FAMILIA ASAKURA - TITULO - HAO REGRESA!!!!!!!!!  
**

**espero les haya gustado, estuve leyendo el fic AHHH NOS CAIMOS A UN POZO bueno el crossover y me gusta mucho les recomiendo leerlo**

**POSTDATA - TODO LO RELACIONADO CON SHAMAN KING PERTENECE A HIROYUKI TAKEI - ESTA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL DE _YOH Y ANNA_ NO ACEPTEN COPIAS**


	7. Que Sorpresa

**_Hello, últimamente no eh tenido tiempo para estar escribiendo mi fic, por eso pido disculpas a todos los que les e echo esperar mucho, la otra vez Asagi Zuster me recomendó entrar en los malos fic y sus autores para que yo viera como estaba mi fic, pero cuando eso tenia unos cuantos problemas y no pude entrar ayer me decidí a entrar ya que tenia tiempo libre y la verdad es que me gusta mucho su ayuda, bueno aquí el ultimo capitulo de La Vida De La Familia Asakura, a Shaman King fanfic by Yoh and Anna_**

**_SHAMAN KING, PERTENECE A HIROYUKI TAKEY, SOLO LOS PERSONAJES INO, JODUKE Y MEGUMI FUERON CREADOS POR YOH AND ANNA, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE ORIGINAL, OSEA, CREADA POR MI._**

**_

* * *

_**

Pasando los días, la pequeña Ino aun no había despertado, estaba bastante fría y temblaba mucho, los médicos que la atendían decían que pronto moriría, pero como ella es una shaman y tiene mas resistencia que los humanos, Yoh, Anna y los demás sabían que Ino no moriría tan fácilmente, Anna (como cualquier madre) estaba las 24 horas con Ino, le daba alimento, la arropaba, le acariciaba, etc,etc,etc.

- hay papá, Ino se ve tan mal, ojala y pueda despertar - pensaba Hana

- claro que despertará - dijo Anna - ella es muy fuerte, estoy segura de que despertara, entiendes Hana?

- si mamá yo se que ella es muy fuerte, pero...

- no tengas malos pensamientos hermanito, no vez que estoy bien - dijo.... ¿Ino?

- Oye mami, donde esta papa? – pregunto Ino al notar que su padre no se hallaba en la habitación

- El esta afuera, con su padre, porqué? – le dijo Anna mientras estaba de espaldas recogiendo unas mantas que yacían en el suelo – si quieres tomar o comer algo solo…

- Mamá, - le llamo Hana

- Si

- Ino no esta el la habitación

- Eh? – se volteo mientras veía que no estaba Ino – pero de donde saca esta niña esta fuerza

Ino corría rápidamente por los pasillos de la mansión Asakura buscando a su padre, entraba en todas las habitaciones pero no lo encontraba, sentía que su padre no se hallaba en la mansión pero aun así siguió buscando desesperada mente.

- Hay pero donde puede estar papá, mejor sigo buscando, haber donde acostumbra a ir papá - Ino se quedo pensativa por un momento hasta que.. - ah ya se, esta en el lugar donde entrenaba antes

Ino emprendió su camino hasta que una mano la detuvo

- Ahh??, y tu quien eres??

¿? - Sola mente ven conmigo pequeña

- No puedo estoy buscando a mi papá, debo irme

¿? - Espera se donde esta tu padre

- Aun así, no puedo irme con extraños, además tu tienes un cierto parecido a mi padre, ¿quien eres?

¿? - Digamos que soy una persona muy cercana a tu padre, esmas se podria decir que su otra mitad

- Ahh, - dijo la niña - nime esta asustando, mejor bayase

¿? - nos veremos otro dia entonces, Ino

- Espere, ¿como sabe mi nombre?

¿? - ya te dije, soy muy sercano a tu padre – le dijo con malicia asiendo que esta se asustara mas

- Ahh - dijo Ino asustada - ¡¡Megumi!! - grito el nombre de su espiritu y enseguida hizo una posesion de objetos - digame su nombre ahora o no respondo

¿? - mi nombre es .... Hao Asakura y es momento de que vengas conmigo

- AHHHH!!!!!!! - grito Ino con todas sus fuerzas mientras Hao la tomaba del brazo, su grito atrajo la atencion de todos incluso la de Yoh que benia llegando

- Suelta a mi hija ahora Hao - ordeno Yoh

- Esta bien volvere luego – diciendole a su hermano y soltando a Ino, pero en ese momento Ino aprovesho la ocacion

- Megumi, cuchilla de viento - ataco Ino a Hao de sorpresa asiendo que este recibiera el golpe directamente

- AHH, esto no se quedara asi, pequeña mocosa – le dijo furioso y casi atacandola

- Amidamaru – llamo Yoh a su espiritu y a la vez poniendo se delante de Ino para protegerla – Amidamaru poseciona a Harusame, posesiona la espada sagrada

- Ahora no tengo tiempo de pelear, estoy en desbentaja y sabes muy bien por que te lo digo, hermanito, asi que, ya me boy- dijo Hao –ahh ,y por sierto tengo otra persona que quiero a demás de Ino

Y asi Hao se marcho, dejando a todos temerosos menos a Yoh que sabia a quien se referia, Yoh se marcho del lugar agarrando a Ino de la mano para que no se separara, el estaba muy feliz por que su hija ya había reaccionado

-Ino, ya estas bien – le dijo su padre con una sonrisa clasica en su rostro

-Si!!!, ya estaba cansada de estar tumbada en una cama – le dijo en forma de burla

-Entonses tu estabas bien??

-Si y No, trataba de hablar pero no podia y escuchaba todo lo que hablaban claramente

-Ahh, esta bien, ahora bayamos con tu madre y con Hana, que uno de los dos esta en peligro

- Ahh??, como que en peligro

- Recuerda lo que dijo Hao

Flashback

_- Ahora no tengo tiempo de pelear, estoy en desbentaja y sabes muy bien por que te lo digo, hermanito, asi que, ya me boy- dijo Hao –ahh ,y por sierto tengo otra persona que quiero a demás de Ino_

_Fin de Flashback_

_-_Si, dijo que queria a alguien a demás de mi, un momento, pero por que me quiere a mi!!!

-No lo se pequeña escandalosa.

-Escandalosa?????

-Si, escandalosa

-u.ú – fruncio el seño con una seja levantada

- ^-^, jijiji, no perdamos mas tiempo y bayamos con tu mama y con Hana

En otro lugar al mismo tiempo

-Esa mocosa me las ba a pagar y bien caro

-Señor Hao, calmese – dijo opacho – no es bueno que este siempre enojado

-Tienes razon opacho, total, tengo que buscar a el pequeño Hana también, no sera que se este preparando

-Bueno, y por que no ba ahora señor Hao?

- por que Yoh esta sobrepasando mi nivel, recuerda que ya me bencio una vez, devo esperar a que esten solos

-Pero por usted, Yoh no se separara de ellos

-Cuando vea que no boy hacia ellos se descuidara por un momento y aprobechare

- Usted es muy inteligente señor Hao

-Si, calculo muy bien todos mis planes

En otro lugar, mismo tiempo

-Oye se mas suave, no golpees tan duro – se quejaba Hana

-No me digas que dejaras que te gane una niña – se burlaba Ino

-No solo…

- Solo eres mas debil que yo

-Repitelo y veraz

-Eres mas debil que yo – le obedecio a su Hermano

- Ya veraz, Juduke, arma letal, ataque de la tierra, cuchilla negra

- AHH!!, - grito esta ebadiendo el ataque de su hermano – asi es que te quiero, ataque de aire, cuchilla del viento

Hana observo el poderoso ataque parecido a tecnica de amida, cuchilla de buda, pero por sus pensamientos recibio el ataque enojandose a un mas

-Ahh, ya veras, ataque del fuego, erupcion tormentosa

Ino hizo los mismo que Hana, pero esta no se dejo atacar, esquivo el ataque pero lo recibio una gran parte de daño

-Esto es la guerra, atque del agua, hidrobomba

- YA BASTA!!!!!!! – una voz los detuvo – deverian estar entrenando en vez de estar matandose entre si

- Lo siento mamá – dijo Hana

- Lo siento mamá – dijo Ino – teniamos la intension de entrenar pero…

- Pero ella me dijo que era debil, hasta mas que ella y me provoco

- Solo lo hice para que pelearas en serio serviria de entrenamiento

- Si pero

- YA BASTA!!- grito Anna haun mas enojada – vayanse a tomar una ducha y vengan su padre los entrenara

- QUE!!! – dijeron en unisono- pero sera un completo abuso

- Yo no tengo que ver en eso ya vayanse y apurense

- Si mamá – se fueron los jovenes gemelos

- Oye por que les dijiste eso Anita

- Porque tienen que volverse mas fuerte Yoh

- AHH, y como es que dominan dos elementos a la vez?

-Practica Yoh, practica – le dijo Anna a su Yoh

Otro lugar mismo tiempo(pero no se cansan de cambiar de escenario)

-Oye Hana, sal ya que me quiero bañar, por que es que duras tanto, te estas pareciendo al tio Horo Horo

-Espera un momento- le dijo con la puerta cerrada – yo soy asi y punto

-Si, no te estoy reclamando por como eres, solo quiero que, SALGAS DEL BAÑO YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Si, si, si, pero no grites, ash mujeres

-Que dijiste sabandija

-O.O, me ollo pemsaba – yo nada Ino , n.n

-ya quitate de mi camino – le dijo mientras lo empujaba fuera

- Y dices que me paresco a Tio Horo, tu te pareces a Tio Len

- Ummm, ya que – suspiro

Pasaron 10 minutos

-Ahh que bien me siento – dijo Ino

- Y dices que yo duro mucho

- no deverian estar peleando tanto

- uhhh????????? – dijeron los dos pensando que era su madre – mamá eres tu?? – pregunto Hana – no tardaremos mas – dijo Ino

- Claro que no tardaran mas, por que en este momento se vendran conmigo, ESPIRITU DEL FUEGO

Y asi salio el espiritu del fuego, haciendo que Ino y Hana se asustaran y se prepararan para la batalla, pero Hao no los dejo continuar ya que pensaba llevarselos de verdad

-Ino ve a buscar a papa, rapido

-Pero…

-Rapidooooo – le dijo mientras la protegia para que pudiera salir del lugar

Mientras hiba corriendo por los pasillos miraba a los lados y visualizaba que todo estaba destruido, todo en llamas, la mansion Asakura había quedado totalmente en cenizas y escombros

-Pero como no me percapte de esto

Siguio corriendo hasta que porfin encontro lo que mas buscaba, su padre y su madre

-Mamá, Papá Hao esta..

-Si ya lo sabemos, sabemos que el esta aquí – dijo Anna

- No ustedes no entiendes, Hana esta con Hao, el se lo quiere llevar

En ese momento salieron corriendo hacia la habitacion en donde se encontraba Hana, pero el pobre se hayaba en una de las manos del espiritu del fuego

-HANA!!!!

-HIJO!!!!!!|

-HERMANO!!!!!

-Que pasa – dijo Hao – acaso la gran familia Asakura esta en apuros

-Eres un enfermo Hao

- Y que con eso, vaya vaya al fin y decides aparecer Ino

- Para que nos quieres a mi y a Hana

- Ya lo veras – le dijo mientras la tomo con la otra mano del espiritu de fuego – que raro que no as gritado como de costumbre

- Esta vez no lo are Hao, pienso luchar con todas mis fuerzas, no huire como una cobarde

- Que bien que pienses de esa manera esta vez as despertado mi interez mas

-Lo siento Hana, si no me hubiera ido esto no hubiera pasado

-No te preocupes Ino, papá nos rescatara

- Amidamaru, posesion de objetos, Amidamaru posesiona a Harusame

- No me volveras a ganar, huu, porque, porque tienes esa cantidad de energia espiritual con una posecion al 1er nivel,

- Eso es para que veas que sabia que volverias Hao, Tecnica de Amida, Cuchilla de Buda

-Ahhh – grito de dolor mientras soltaba a Ino y a Hana – me las pagaras, ESPIRITU DEL FUEGO, TE MATARE YOH ASAKURA!!!!!!

-Anna, ya esta listo el conjuro

- No , espera un poco mas porfavor

-Megumi – Ino hizo la posesion de objetos – Megumi posesiona la espada Chiberia

- Ino que piensas hacer??? – le dijo su padre a su hija

- Pues ayudarte papá, que mas, mamá nesecita tiempo

Joduke – Hana hizo la posesion de objetos – Joduke posesiona la cuchilla de Loraima

-Hana – dijo su padre con una sonrisa en la cara

-La familia debe de apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas, entiendes

-SI, ENTONSES QUE EMPIEZE LA BATALLA!!!

Empieza a sonar la musica Brave Heart de fondo – (N/A siiii corazon valiente )

-Tecnica de Amida, cuchilla de buda – ataco Yoh

- Ataque del agua, Hidrobomba – ataco Ino

- Ataque de la tierra, cuchilla negra – ataco Hana

Hao recibio el ataque debilitandose por completo, pero para que no volviera a resucitar Anna tenia preparado un conjuro especial que aria que se descansara en paz en el mas alla, esa tecnica era el conjuro de la sacerdotiza Anna, Opresion del Mal, la misma que uso con Zenkii y Koukii, solo que la mesclo con otro conjuro llamado Descanso Eterno, Aciendo este que Hao se quede atrapado en el otro mundo.

-Anna, ya esta listo el conjuro

- SI

- Mamá ya hazlo – dijeron los gemelos en unisono

- La primera simboliza a mi madre, la segunda simboliza a mi padre, la tercera simboliza a mis hermanos y a mi pueblo que estan dispuestos a rezar conmigo, este el nuevo conjuro de la sacerdotiza Anna, este conjuro te dejara a ti Hao en un descanso eterno quitandote los poderes y dejandote atrapado en el mas alla, preparate Hao.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Hasta luego, Hao, Opresion Eterna

Y asi todo termino, por el descuido de Hao termino callendo en su propia trampa y aci todo volvio a la normalidad, la familia Asakura volvio a vivir en tranquilidad completa – dijo el narrador - Fin

-CORTEEEE – grito el director- a salido estupenda la pelicula muchas felicitaciones

- Oye papi, actue bien?????? – dijo Ino

- Pero claro mi princesa actuaste muy bien

-^-^ SIIII, actue muy bien, y ustedes también mamá y Hana

- Gracias – dijo Anna – oiga director

-Sii , doña Anna?

-Cuando es que nos daran el dinero, espero que sean mas de 50, 000 yenes

-Todos, caida al estilo anime

-Anita – dijo Yoh mientras se levantaba – no crees que es demaciado pronto para estar pensando en eso ademas, apenas terminaron de filmar la pelicula

-UHH, esta bien Yoh – le dijo Anna

-_que facil fue combencerla – pensaba Yoh – parece que hoy esta __alegre(Yoh Asakura) - dejando de pensar –_oigan a donde esta Hao??

-Estoy aquí, Yoh, que pasa, me extrañas?? – dijo colgando del techo

-No es solo que no te notaba, porque estas hay?? – pregunto extrañado

-Preguntale a tu Anita

-Y que tengo yo que ver en eso cuñádito – le dijo sarcasticamente

-Que paso Anita?? – le pregunto Yoh

-Es solo que estaba aburrida y pues quize dibertirme un poco – (baya actitud la tuya Anna)

- AHH – dijo con barias gotitas en la cabeza – es una muy buena explicacion, pero, porque con Hao

-Porque no te hiba a hacer eso es muy malo, tampoco a Ino y a Hana, y al primero que vizualice fue a Hao

-Nadia comprende mi dolor TT-TT - lloraba Hao

-No te preocupes hermano, todo saldra bien

-UHH, suspiro

- Papá, vayamos a la heladeria porfavor – suplico Hana

-Esta bien – dijo Yoh

-Pues yo no quiero ir – dijo Anna – yo iré a la tienda por ropa nueva

-Mamá, yo voy contigo – dijo Ino – bueno, si es que quieres

-Claro, anda vamonos – le dijo dulcemente a su niña

- Todos – O.O

-Por que me miran haci???

-No, por nada Anna – dijeron en unisono

-Pues andando que es hora de partir

Dos meses despues

-HANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – GRITO INO ENOJADISIMA – cuando te atrape voy a matarte

-Bien lo dijiste, cuando me atrapes – se vurlaba Hana

- Estos niños son unas catastrofes – dijo Len

- Pero son muy buenos, y se nota que se quieren mucho – dijo Pilika

- AHHH – grito Hana de dolor al recibir un golpe de su hermana, el grito retumbo la casa, fue un golpe durisimo

- Todos – O.O – pero esta niña a salido a Anna

-Que dijeron ustedes – les dijo Anna

-Nada Anna

-Ese estupido, como se atreve a cambiarme el shampoo por crema de pies, lo boy a matar – hiba diciendo Ino mientras caminaba a la sala – ahh, hola a todos que gusto verlos

-Hola Ino, pero mira que grande estas y tan bonita, baya podrias ser una modelo con esa belleza que tienes – dijeron Pilika Y Tamao(ya saben como son de melosas)

-Muchas gracias Tia Tamao y Tia Pilika, donde esta Tio Horo y Tio Lizerg

- Estan en la tienda con tu padre – le explico Len

- Vaya, Tio Len, mi cumpleaños se acerca, que me daras de obsequio??? – le pregunto su sobrina querida

- Lo que tu quieras mi sobrina del alma – (N/A como abia dicho antes su sobrina querida) – menos armas de fuego o cosaas así

-Pues quiero una Laptop con internet – le pidio a su Tio

-Pues eso tendras y también un regalo sorpresa, les dare uno igual a Hana

- Por sierto –dijo Pilika – por que golpeaste a Hana

- Porque lo sorprendi en mi baño cambiandome el shampoo por crema de pies, ese inutil bueno para nada

- Ya beo, yo hubiera echo lo mismo con Horo Horo

-Hay, hay que dolor – se quejaba Hana mientras se acercaba a la sala donde estaban todos – hola como estan???

-Muy bien- dijeron todos - pero el que se be mal eres tu

- Y ustedes creen que Ino golpea suave, esa niña hasta sin la posesion de almas u objetos da golpes durisimos

- Mi punto era dejarte inconsiente

- Pero que mala eres Ino – se quejo Hana

-Y muy bueno que eres tu verdad?

- Ya dejen de pelear – dijo Yoh que benia llegando

-PAPA!!! – DIJO INO Y ENSEGUIDA SE LANZO SOBRE EL

-Papá, hay hay – dijo mientras trataba de moberse

- Oye que te pazo hijo

-Tu hija me a dado una paliza

-AHH, era eso y porque a echo eso

-Porque me bio cambiando el shampoo por crema de pies

- Jijiji, oye – le dijo en secreto – tu hermana esta tomando la actitud de Anna, es calmada cuando esta feliz pero si esta enojada mas bale que te alejes lo mas pronto posible

- seguire tu consejo

-Muy bien es hora de que nos despidamon, ADIOS A TODOS , gracias por haber seguido con nosotros

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ADIOS!!!!!!!!!

**_FIN_**


End file.
